The present invention relates to a storage container for storing ornaments in a hanging orientation. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage container having a number of parallel cross-members reaching from one side to another which can be used for storing ornaments in a hanging orientation from the cross-members.
It is a common occurrence for people to collect and accumulate several different types of decorative items of a seasonal nature these days. These items are placed out around the house during their particular season and then stored until used again the following year. Many of these items can be quite valuable because of monetary (such as a collectors item) or sentimental (such as a family heirloom) reasons and are almost always fragile. The fragile nature of these valuable items makes the method used to store them important.
One such seasonal item that can be valuable and require careful storage is a Christmas tree ornament. Christmas tree ornaments are most often made of a thin walled glass ball which has an opening in the top where an ornament hanger or hook can be attached. The ornaments are then hung on the branches of a Christmas tree during the Christmas season.
After Christmas, most people store their ornaments by laying them as gently as possible in the bottom of a box, one on top of the other until the box is filled. This method has several drawbacks. The most important drawback is that regardless of how carefully the ornaments are put in the box and the box is handled, inevitably, some of the ornaments get broken or smashed from the weight of other ornaments resting on them.
Another drawback to this method of storage is that the ornament hooks always get tangled together making tree decorating the following season difficult and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a storage container which can quickly, easily and effectively store ornaments in a safe and organized manner. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and fills these and other needs.
It is a general object of the present invention to quickly and efficiently store ornaments in a safe and organized hanging arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ornament storage container that is simple and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to store ornaments in a way that greatly reduces the possibility of breakage or smashing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament storage container that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
In order to overcome the above stated problems and limitations and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided an ornament storage container which can be used to store hanging ornaments in successive rows in a hanging orientation.
In general, the ornament storage container comprises a box with successive parallel cross-members running from one side of the box to an opposite side, that have been adapted to securely receive an ornament hook of a hanging ornament, and a lid to cover the box and thereby keep dust or pests out during storage.
One embodiment is preferably made entirely out of corrugated cardboard and in such a manner that the box may be folded up for ease in packaging for initial sale, ease in storing the container when not in use, ease in manufacturing and to provide an inexpensive product.
Another embodiment is preferably made entirely out of plastic. This arrangement can provide a lid for the container that can be secured in an air-tight fashion in order to prevent pests, such as mice, moths or bugs, or water from being able to enter the container and damage any ornaments that are susceptible to such damage, namely cloth or fabric type ornaments.
A third embodiment is preferably a combination of cardboard and plastic components. This combination is preferably a cardboard support structure made to fit inside already available standard plastic storage containers. This cardboard insert would allow consumers to retrofit their existing storage containers and thereby convert them into hanging ornament storage containers of the present invention.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.